The present invention relates to electronic equipment with a tone generating function in which rhythm pattern data is read out from a memory means and rhythm performance is accomplished.
In general, an automatic rhythm accompaniment unit is arranged with an electronic musical instrument. A rhythmic tempo is controlled by, for example, a rotary dial operation. In this conventional manner, a mechanically operated dial is used to control the rhythmic tempo, so that a considerably large built-in space and a large number of component parts are required.